Como se explica o amor
by YumeSangai
Summary: Após gastar dinheiro numa vidente, Haruka escuta o maior absurdo que alguém comprometida poderia ouvir "Você vai se apaixonar hoje" foram as palavras da vidente. E curiosamente naquele dia, ela conheceu uma misteriosa e provocante Michiru Kaiou.


**Como se explica o amor?**

**I**

"Você vai se apaixonar hoje".

Se alguém tivesse dito a Haruka Tenou que ao gastar 7,000 iens essa seria a sorte que ela ouviria, teria pensando melhor antes de ouvir o papo furado de Setsuna sobre a 'ótima' vidente que havia encontrado.

Era ridículo e absurdo porque Haruka Tenou já estava apaixonada, e a única pessoa em seu coração era sua atual namorada, Setsuna Meiou. E agora ela não conseguia nem imaginar o que iria dizer a Setsuna quando esta perguntasse o que a vidente havia dito.

Ao sair da pequena tenda foi pega de surpresa por uma chuva que começou a desabar, por sorte, havia aprendido a nunca tirar o guarda-chuva de dentro da mochila, e enquanto todo mundo corria para as lojas mais próximas, ela poderia caminhar em paz enquanto se decidia por inventar uma sorte qualquer ou dizer que não havia ido.

Mas antes que sequer pensasse a respeito, sua atenção foi roubada.

O tempo não era dos melhores, o céu estava cinza e uma forte chuva caia, a previsão do tempo havia se enganado mais uma vez, as pessoas corriam para dentro das lojas, o parque com o enorme chafariz estava deserto, com exceção de uma pessoa, uma garota de cabelos verde água, ela usava um vestido abotoado na frente de listras verticais em tom bege, um modelo de vitrine do Omotesando Hills¹, a fita vermelha que prendia o rabo de cabelo estava agora igual a pobre garota, totalmente molhada.

Suas mãos tremeram e a pequena bolsa que segurava caiu no chão, ela não se importou em se abaixar para pegar, no entanto...

"Com licença, você deixou cair..." Uma voz grave disse enquanto tomava o objeto e estendia para a garota. "Mas mais importante do que isso, você está encharcada, vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia". Disse estendendo o guarda-chuva e protegendo a garota.

Esta apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e empurrou o braço amigo que segurava o guarda-chuva em sua direção, fazendo com que a chuva voltasse a cair sobre si, em seguida tomou a bolsa sem muita delicadeza de sua mão.

Mas ela continuou parada diante da garota.

"Olha, não que seja da minha conta, mas... você vai acabar realmente ficando doente ou desmaiando, talvez você já esteja com febre, porque não é possível que não esteja sentindo frio-" Mal terminou de falar e percebeu os ombros da garota tremendo. "Viu?" E tirou a jaqueta de couro que estava relativamente seca e colocou sobre os ombros dela e voltou a estender o guarda-chuva sobre ela.

A garota abraçou os próprios ombros, se abraçando ao casaco quente, e pela primeira vez, ergueu o olhar para quem havia lhe ajudado, se deparando com o rosto preocupado de uma garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Perguntou ainda com os olhos marejados.

"Porque você está chorando".

"Não é da sua conta". Resmungou passando a mão pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas e a água que caia da franja molhada.

Haruka da um leve suspiro. "Eu não quero me meter na sua vida-"

"Já está fazendo isso". Retruca.

"Mas você está claramente abalada". Continua ignorando o comentário dela. "E encharcada, precisa sair dessa chuva e tomar um banho".

"Ótimo! Eu vou até o metrô". E com isso tira a jaqueta de Haruka e a empurra de volta para ela e sai debaixo do guarda-chuva e começa a andar.

Haruka resmunga algo olhando para os céus e corre atrás da garota.

"O metrô tem um ar condicionado muito forte, fique com o casaco e pelo menos me deixe acompanha-la até lá".

A garota se vira com um olhar ferino. "E você é a minha maldita guarda-costas?"

Haruka ri. "É a primeira vez que se referem a mim no feminino".

O rosto dela cora. "Você é uma garota não é? Tem algo errado com isso?" Questiona tentando voltar a pose séria de antes.

"Sim, eu sou, mas pela forma como me visto e pelo meus hobbies, as pessoas tendem a me confundir com um homem, e também acabam se referindo a mim no masculino, eu não me importo". Diz dando de ombros com um leve sorriso.

"Você é estranha..." Diz incerta.

"Haruka Tenou, prazer em conhece-la". Diz voltando a estender o guarda-chuva na direção dela.

A garota gira os olhos. "Michiru Kaiou".

Elas andavam espremidas no guarda-chuva, era mais difícil do que parecia, pois elas andavam em ritmos diferentes, curiosamente era Michiru quem caminhava mais rápido, ou Haruka estava apenas distraída a olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

Michiru da um suspiro e para de andar. "Desse jeito só estamos tomando chuva".

Haruka não consegue esconder o sorriso, como alguém tão bela como ela conseguia ser tão irritadiça? "O que sugere?"

Michiru inclina docemente o rosto e da um leve sorriso enquanto passa o braço pelo de Haruka. "Devemos ir?"

O rosto de Haruka estava vermelho. Ela acena ainda meio nas nuvens.

"Então Michiru... por que você estava na chuva?" Pergunta tentando quebrar o gelo.

"... Não quero falar sobre isso". Diz num tom seco, mas não parecia incomodada com a pergunta.

"Você mora muito longe?"

"Na verdade não".

E o assunto acaba por aí, mas elas também não tinham mais para onde ir, haviam chegado ao destino, estavam em frente à estação do metrô, no entanto, havia um segurança na entrada e algumas pessoas paradas na entrada sem seguir.

Elas trocam um olhar e se aproximam.

"Me desculpe, mas o que está acontecendo?" Michiru pergunta um rapaz que estava mais próximo. As pessoas discutiam entre si e com o guarda.

"As linhas estão congestionadas, e não se sabe quanto tempo vai ficar assim".

"Oh, muito obrigada". Michiru se volta para Haruka. "O que vou fazer agora?"

E Haruka sabia o que deveria ter sugerido, deveria ter dito sobre leva-la para algum lugar onde elas pudessem fugir da chuva como todas as outras pessoas, talvez um restaurante ou uma galeria, mas ao invés disso...

"Eu moro aqui perto, nós podemos sair daqui e você pode trocar de roupa". Disse apontando para as roupas de Michiru que tinham um aspecto transparente e a saia do vestido estava colando em suas pernas.

Ela sorriu levemente. "Ora Haruka, a sua mãe não te ensinou a não entrar na casa de estranhos?"

"O que você está falando? Você sabe meu nome, eu sei o seu. Caso isso não seja informação o bastante, eu tenho 25 anos, meu signo é aquário, eu gosto de dirigir e ocasionalmente participo de motocross e trabalho como mecânico".

Michiru ri. "Bom, você não vai deixar uma estranha completa entrar no seu apartamento não é?"

Haruka apenas estende a mão, sinalizando-a. "Fale-me sobre você".

"Tenho 24 anos, meu signo é peixes, já que isso parece ser uma informação crucial". Diz com um leve sorriso debochado, Haruka ri. "Adoro sashimi, sou violinista e... já que você está sendo tão gentil comigo, vou te contar uma coisa, hoje eu terminei um relacionamento".

Haruka foi pega de surpresa com a informação, que só piorava seu interesse pela –agora- não tão desconhecida Michiru.

"E-eu sinto muito".

Michiru deu de ombros. "Eu não". E voltou a unir o braço ao dela. "Podemos ir?"

Haruka concordou enquanto sentia o coração acelerar. E teve certeza de uma coisa, Michiru seria sua desgraça se ela continuasse a dar esses pequenos sorrisos, e maldita fosse a vidente, agora a única coisa que pensava era que havia sido um péssimo dia para sair de casa.

O apartamento em que Haruka morava de fato não ficava longe, mas elas seguiram apenas jogando conversa fora, Michiru era uma pessoa difícil de conseguir algum tipo de informação, mas Haruka não estava preocupada, não era como se a garota fosse uma ladra ou mestre em kung fu, se algo desse errado, ela tinha certeza que poderia dar conta.

Era um prédio antigo de tijolos vermelhos com apenas cinco andares, havia um porteiro que era um senhor já calvo e de sorriso simpático, Haruka o cumprimenta com um aceno, não havia elevador. Ela seguem para o quinto andar, Haruka morava num apartamento de fundos.

Michiru tira a sandália e segue com ela nas mãos, Haruka caminhava sentindo o coração bater em disparado, como se estivesse prestes a comentar um pecado. Ela gira a chave na fechadura sentindo a mão um pouco trêmula.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e dar passagem a Michiru que estava literalmente pingando sobre seu tapete de entrada.

"Vou separar uma toalha limpa e hmm... ver se alguma roupa vai servir em você".

Michiru da um sorrisinho.

"Você tem uma secadora? Eu posso usar um roupão enquanto espero".

"C-claro".

Michiru largou os sapatos na entrada e sem fazer muita cerimônia embora o vestido e o cabelo estivessem pingando pela casa, ela se aproxima da pequena janela. O apartamento de Haruka era simples, na sala havia apenas um sofá e estante com livros.

"Você acabou de se mudar?" Michiru pergunta deixando a visão da janela –que não era nada de mais-.

"Não". Responde achando um pouco estranho.

"Me desculpe. É que a sua sala é um pouco... vazia, esperava pôsteres, uma televisão gigante, essas coisas". Disse de costas, olhando para os títulos dos livros.

"A televisão fica no quarto, como estou sempre fazendo bico não para muito em casa, não ligo pra decoração".

"Minimalista". Michiru murmurou finalmente se virando na direção de Haruka.

E céus, agora com a luz acessa, dava pra ver absolutamente tudo por baixo do vestido. Haruka manteve os olhos apenas no rosto de Michiru enquanto mentalmente xingava a vidente.

"O que foi que disse?" Perguntou ainda pega de surpresa, definitivamente não estava prestando atenção.

"Que você é minimalista".

"Hm..." Haruka tentou se lembrar das aulas de história, isso estava ligado a arte, certo? Já tinha ouvido sobre isso algumas vezes na tv, mas novamente, não passava muito tempo em casa. "Isso está ligado a algum movimento artístico não é? Mas não sei o que significa".

Os olhos de Michiru brilham como alguém apaixonado.

"Significa usar poucos elementos, é uma forma de expressão. Você disse que pratica motocross não é?" Ela não esperou por uma resposta. "Está familiarizada com o nome de Colin Chapman²?"

Agora ela estava faland sua língua.

"É o fundador da Lotus Cars. Os modelos de carro que ele criou são incríveis. Acho que tenho algum livro de aerodinâmica que fala sobre ele".

"Então você sabe o que é minimalismo".

A conversa se encerrou, Haruka a guiou para a primeira porta no corredor. O banheiro era pequeno e não tinha uma banheira. Michiru não reclamou, estava finalmente sozinha e na casa de uma pessoa desconhecida, bom isso não era novidade para ela.

Ela soltou o cabelo e deixou a faixa vermelho sobre a pia. Olhou para o reflexo no espelho e fez uma careta, estivera andando esse tempo com essa aparência? Foi então que olhou para a total transparência de sua roupa.

A ideia de ter passado o tempo com uma pessoa que havia lhe interessado com essa roupa não era nem um pouco constrangedora para ela. Desabotoou o vestido e largou a roupa ali mesmo. Sem falar que a lingerie que estava usando era nada mais nada menos do que um conjunto da Agent Provocateur³.

Haruka não estava tão calma assim, agora que tivera a oportunidade de ficar sozinha. Havia convidado uma estranha para seu apartamento. Apartamento na qual morava sozinha. E maldita fosse a vidente que falara sobre amor. Haruka tinha uma namorada.

Ela deveria sabiamente pensar algo como 'minha namorada é perfeita, só fiz uma boa ação ajudando uma estranha' mas a maldita estranha sabia provocar, falava pouco de si, era inteligente e Haruka estava curiosa.

Ao voltar para o banheiro, percebeu que a porta ficara aberta, acabou por entrar sem bater, a roupa de Michiru estava largada no chão mesmo havendo uma cesta ao lado da pia. Balançou a cabeça.

"_É mesmo uma Ojou-sama_". Pensou pegando a roupa e tentando não prestar atenção no cojunto lilás que estava junto com o vestido.

A fumaça saia do chuveiro como se estivesse pegando fogo, mas pensando bem, ela deveria mesmo estar frio depois daquele tempo todo com a roupa molhada. A cortina era clara e dava para ter uma noção do corpo de Michiru.

Haruka automticamente olhou para os céus pedindo que Deus parasse com aquele jogo injusto, se isso tudo fosse apenas uma prova de que ela realmente amava Setsuna e que não cairia naquele jogo, porque não era possível que Michiru fosse assim tão... direta.

"Haruka".

A voz de Michiriu saiu por de trás da cortina e curiosamente era a primeira vez que ela havia dito seu nome.

"S-sim? E-eu já estou saindo". Murmurou com o rosto vermelho enquanto já caminhava para fora do banheiro.

"Não, espera". E abriu um pouco a cortina colocando a cabeça para fora.

Haruka fez a besteira de se virar. O cabelo claro de Michiru agora estava molhado e caia sobre os ombros ainda meio ondulado, sem falar que seu corpo estava prensado contra a cortina, que era clara, e agora dava pra ver tudo.

"Coloque a lingerie direto na secadora, por favor".

Ela olhou imediatamente para o conjunto lilás.

"Isso não ser levado na máquina não é?"

Michiru sorriu. "Não, não pode, custou mais do que eu admitiria para um conjunto básico".

Haruka novamente olhou para a lingerie ainda com a certeza de que seu rosto estava pegando fogo.

"E você?" Michiru perguntou mantendo o sorriso.

"E-eu o que?"

"Vai ficar aí?" De novo, ela estava a provocando.

"E-eu já estou de saída". Haruka virou de costas e já estava para passar pela porta quando a voz de Michiru soou mais uma vez.

"Você pode deixar tudo aí e entrar aqui comigo, eu não me importaria de alguém para lavar as minhas costas". Murmurou com as costas amostra, olhando para ela com o queixo apoiado no ombro.

Uma parte maior de seu corpo estava exposta agora. A boca de Haruka caiu e continuou aberta. E por um instante ela quase largou a cesta, pensou realmente qual seria a reação de Michiru se de repente ela virasse o jogo e de fato entrasse no maldito chuveiro.

O sorriso de Michiru se alargou um pouco mais.

"Ora Haruka, eu estou apenas brincando com você". Riu e fechou a cortina novamente.

Quando Haruka parou para raciocinar já estava sentada esperando a roupa de Michiru ficar pronta enquanto a secadora fazia seu trabalho. E a pior coisa, o pior sentimento e de que ela tinha apenas hesitado em entrar naquele chuveiro.

Porque ela queria. Ela realmente queria ter tido coragem.

**Continua.**


End file.
